Not Fit To Live
by kgryfferinclawpuff98
Summary: Written for Addicted-To-Sugar-Quill's Summer Loving Challenge. Based on prompt 'A man who won't die for something is not fit to live.' Pairing- George/Angelina WARNING: Suicide theme and situation


**Summer Loving Competition by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**

**Pairing- George/Angelina**

**Prompt- "****_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live."_**

George looked at the device in his hand, the device that would end all his pain, all his suffering. The device that would take him to Fred, his twin, his brother.

He took a shaky breath, as he glanced back at the door, making sure that no one would be able to save him.

He closed his eyes as memories rushed past his mind. Each and every prank he and Fred had pulled, getting sorted into Gryffindor, finding the Map, joining the Quidditch team, teasing Ron...

He swallowed the lump that had made its way to his throat. _Ron_. He was leaving his brother, his family... He knew that what he was doing was probably wrong, but he didn't have the courage, or the will, to continue living...

He imagined the faces of his family, one last time...

_Mum, Dad, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry..._

Harry. George knew Harry would blame himself, the noble git he was. He almost smiled as he thought, an infinitesimal twitch of his lips, but his face was again blank in a few seconds.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't live without his twin by his side.

* * *

Angelina Johnson apparated to the Burrow, her face still bearing the marks and lines of a person who had lived through a war, but lost many, many people close to her. She had attended many funerals in the past two weeks, and she had mourned enough to last a lifetime. She looked around at the small, shabby, but homely place, a small smile gracing her lips as she remembered the beautiful wedding that had taken place here almost an year ago. But her lips trembled at the memory of the last time she had visited the place, which had been the funeral of Fred Weasley, one of her best friends. George had seemed blank, lost. His family had seemed hollow, and Harry...one look at him and she had known that he blamed himself, but thankfully, she'd heard Ginny knock some sense into him

'_"Don't you DARE blame yourself, Harry James Potter! Everything is your fault, isn't it? Sorry to burst your bubble, but the world, whatever you may think, does NOT revolve around you!"_

She looked around, her eyes searching for the familiar red hair and freckled face of a certain one-eared Weasley, but she didn't see him anywhere, and walked into the house, hoping she'd find him there.

"Hey Angelina!" she heard Harry call, and turned in that direction to see harry sitting with little Teddy Lupin on his lap, whose hair was jet black and eyes brilliant green, exactly like Harry's.

"Hey Harry" she smiled at him

"Are you looking for George?" he asked her, readjusting his godson as he stood up,

"Yeah, where is he?" she asked him.

"In the shop..." Harry said quietly, his eyes distant and sad.

"Oh..." Angelina said, her eyes just as sad and solemn, a lump in her throat at yet another reminder of the friend she had lost. "I-I'll just go there then..." she replied.

"Yeah...I don't think George should be left alone right now" Harry told her, his face serious and weary, and she knew he was speaking from experience, that being alone after losing a loved one was safe.

She nodded in acknowledgement, as she retraced her steps outside and dissapparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

George stared at the blade. He couldn't wait anymore, or he would be too scared to do it. Some Gryffindor he was...

He hesitantly raised it and put it on his wrist.

It was time.

One. Two...

"George?"

George started and looked towards the doorway to find the pale face of Angelina Johnson staring, her face horrified and appalled, at the blade in his hand.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" she whispered.

George looked down, suddenly drained of all energy, and feeling like he would fall over any second.

She walked hesitantly towards him, tears pouring down her face "Why would you do that, George?"

She put a hand on his shaking shoulder as he suddenly lost all his energy and slid down onto the floor, and she sat down beside him, putting an arm around him, supporting him, though tears were still marking her beautiful face.

"George?"

"I'm such a bloody coward." He muttered.

"What-?"

"I'm such a bloody coward that I can't even LIVE. I can't even live for my family!"

"No, George, you are just in a lot of pain"

"Don't give me that excuse! Harry lost so much, yet he never did this, and look at me! Fred would have disowned me in a second." He muttered, his lips trembling.

"George, Harry is different! He never lost a twin! And loosing a part of you is more painful than losing anyone else! But George, you can't end your life like this!'

"Why can't I? I don't have anything to live for! I don't even DESERVE to live!"

"But you do have something to die for, don't you?"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"You would die in a heartbeat for your family, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then you have a right to live, as well as something worth living for" she told him fiercely

"Okay maybe I have something worth living for, but I still don't even deserve to live! I'm a coward! I was ready to leave my family to mourn the death of another son, another brother! I'm a selfish person! And I couldn't even protect any of them!"

"George, the only man who doesn't have any right to live, is a man who has nothing to die for, and you are NOT one of them."

George looked into her dark eyes, gazing fiercely at him, and finally he nodded.

That was the day he realised, that the woman in front of him was the love of his life, his existence, and he could forget all his darkness for her sake.

That was the day they both realised they were in love.


End file.
